hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Wacky Woods
A world that was made by Hamumu that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from JCPiney. A Machete will spawn in the Hub once enough level have been cleared, allowing the player to get the Hammer Keychain. The Pumpkin Keychain in the Hub can be obtained via hitting the hedge for a hidden pathway to getting it. The Rocket Keychain in the Hub can be obtained once the Key of Lunacy have been obtained. The Squash Keychain is hidden at the top right corner of the level. The cells Just grab the firepower,flip the switches, watch out for Vampires and Spikey,mash the badguys and get the Brains and Candles and go home. Holy Floor! Watch out as the floor will crumble below you outside the grass patches, so before you grab the Brains (especially the last two), when you reach this point, stay on the grass patch and hammer away at the Magic Lamps blocking the way. Regarding the Candles, i advise cheating with the Walk on Water and kill all 3 Magic Lamps on a seperate playthrough and getting them then, too hard to gather all of them the first time. Mushy Stuff You have to deal with 3 Mush the Shrooms at once with only limited firepower, but with a Particle Accelerator. Kill them all and get the Brains and Candles and go. Escape From The Pot Quickly pickup the Flimsy Spears and hit the exit of the "Pot" to escape,but before you leave, kill the Jalapeno,then start killing the Pygmies,then grab the Yellow,Brains and Candle and go home. DADGUM DIJINNIS Watch your step, and quickly make it carefully over to the stash of weapons, which i recommend the Big Axe due to its range and start killing the Magic Lamps.Once they are all gone, the Candle and a Raft will spawn. To get the Candle,you need to take the Raft a bit further,but otherwise, just take the Raft to the Hollow Tree level exit. Monkey Business Just mash Kongor,kill all the Pygmies,then get the Candles outside the boss battle arena, then go home. Mystical Maze Mash each of the colored doors to swap the rooms. Yellow swaps the top two tiles, green the bottom two, red the left two, blue the right two. Once you have the tiles in the configuration shown below, you will be able to access the single Brain. I didn't keep track of the order I in which mashed the doors, but the Green one was the last. Keep On Movin' (I advise dedicating a playthrough of this level to just getting the Candles, then another one to solving it.) Just mash the Pygmies, grab the Brains and quickly finish before the floor collapses beneath you. One Way Maze (To get Candles, you need to be quick, collect item and immediately do some backtracking while floor tiles are still crumbling, so it won't hurt you. Just don't bother collecting both Candles and Brains in one run.) Big Zombies, Small Level (I recommend cheating through this one, because crumbling floor tiles levels are pretty tough to deal with legitimately.) To go to the Secret Level The North Wind, you have to step on all the lighter tiles where the Candles were and then the level exit will change into an Igloo,Grab all the Brains and you will go there. The North Wind (Secret Level) Just mash Jack Frost and his minions, get the Brain he drops and the Candles in the level and finish. Perfectly Safe (Un)Like what the level title says, once you try to make it over to the level exit, you will be horded by lots of Spooky Ghosts and Cryozoids. If you just don't move, the hammers and pants will move themselves into the monster area. When that happens, rush for the teleport, grab the firepower, and MASH LIKE CRAZY. Oh and remember to kill the Cryozoid at your starting point for the Candle and then finish. A Switch or Two SSHHHHHH!!!! (Secret Level) Just mash all the tiny monsters, bash the Vampire for his Candle, grab the Brain and go home. ZOID BARRAGE!! Careful because you are unarmed and there are Zoids all over the level, but once you get your Hammer Up, then start mashing,then get the Machete and chop as few Grasses as you can to the Level Exit, because they will change into Candles when you reach there.You need 40 Candles to complete. Zombies Aren't Dangerous This level is jam-packed with zombies. However, you should try to pick up the brains they drop as you mash them; if you mash too many of them in a small area, then the brains they're supposed to drop will already be occupied by other brains, and you won't be able to finish the level. Zoid In A Hole (Key of Lunacy) Just mash all the Zoids, then flip the switch and kill all the Vampires to get the Candles and the Key of Lunacy) Merely Boneheads Just mash the Boneheads, then the 2 Richie Liches and then grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Unhealthy Competition Ok, it's a rather tight level with 2 Centipumpkins and 2 Mush the Shrooms which will be chasing you throughout. First, i advise you to.....QUICKLY RUN TO THE HAMMER UPS! Then try to make to the Pants of Power, then mash them all down,then get all the Brains,the food will become Candles once all enemies are dead. Then finish. (This is Regardless of random enemy weapon drop, because that is unreliable) Le Finale Just mash the Countesses and grab the Candles and go home. Punkin Patch (Keychain Level) First off, obviously, run and grab the Hammer Up and away from the Pumpkinstein and Robopumpkin, then start working your way to getting the other powerups, then come back to deal with them.Collect all the Brains and Candles and finish. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from JCPiney